Battery packs are used extensively in notebook computers, cell phones, tools, transportation vehicles (e.g., electric cars, trains, buses, etc.), and other systems that depend upon an electrical source to function. Battery packs typically include multiple battery cells (e.g., lithium-ion battery cells) that are electrically coupled within the battery pack in order to provide particular voltage/current values as the battery pack's output. When a battery pack charges or discharges, each battery cell individually charges or discharges at a particular rate until the battery pack fully charges or fully discharges.